


Hungry

by chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch/pseuds/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is going to cook Travis dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, I wrote a couple of months ago. I did post this on tumblr, but I removed it again, so now I'm posting it here. Enjoy!

"Oh," he said softly, his thumb tracing the edge of the photoframe. It was of the two of them at that Christmas party Jonelle had held three years ago. Travis technically hadn’t been invited, but Travis was Travis and came anyway.

They were standing next to each other, and Travis had his right hand on Wes’ bicep, leaning in close to say something to him. They both had eyes only for each other, and their body language was so _natural_ , Wes felt himself flush. This was what they’d looked like that night? Maybe that was why everyone thought they were dating.

And Travis had framed it.

And kept it in his bedroom, a place he obviously thought Wes would never see.

Wes looked even closer at himself in the photo. His face was open, his attention to Travis so focused it must have been shocking for anyone looking at them to be told they weren’t a couple. His hand shook a little bit as he placed the photo back on the nighttable. He stood there for a long moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Hey." Travis’ voice broke his trance.

”Hey.” Wes murmured, turning around to face him.

”I thought you were cooking for me, babe?” Travis’ soft smile turned into a pout.

”I was _about to_ – and don’t call me babe.”

”You were about to cook me dinner in my bedroom? Yeah right." Travis snickered, before his tone changed. "Why can't I call you babe?”

”I’m not your babe.” He had made it clear several times – nicknames like that were for girlfriends or wives. Not police partners.

”Would you like to be?” Travis cocked his head and gave him a sly smile. … Wes’ heart stopped beating and a sudden tension took over the playfull banter.

”What?”

”You heard me.” Travis moved closer and stood in front of him.

Wes just stood there, blinking stupidly. What was he supposed to say?

Travis’ arms slowly made their way around his slim waist and pulled him closer. Closer to that hard body of his.

”Is this okay, honey?” He asked. Way too close to Wes’ face. In fact, he was breathing on Wes’ mouth, which normally would have been disgusting, but these were different circumstances.

”… Yes.” So weak. It came out as a whimper, more than an actual word. Did Travis’ arms and solid body have that affect on everyone?

”So is it okay if I kiss you?”

"Yes." Wes had never been surer of anything in his life. He was so sure, that he didn’t care about Travis fingers that had already begun to slide the buttons of Wes’s shirt through their holes, one by one. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

Travis paused, jerking his head towards the kitchen.

"No." Wes laughed. "God. No. Come _here_.”


End file.
